falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey Into The Wastes
Chapter 1: The Vault That Time Forgot The ground shook sending a ripple of unease through the group that was gathered in the main chamber. Ever since the bombs dropped the Earth seemed to be revolting, with quakes becoming the commonplace norm, as if the nuclear blasts hadn't been enough. The lights flickered overhead, the threat of darkness enveloping the expanse. The crowd murmured whilst taking in all they could in the failing light. The room was large and drawings depicting the chaos scattered the walls; documenting the destruction for future generations. At the front on a raised platform stood Master Hanford, the man in charge of keeping the peace in the face of ensuing panic. Few faces were turned to him however, most people were warily eyeing the door that lead to the outside world. Many of the gathered knew the dangers that lay in the Wasteland but they considered it a risk worth taking rather than staying in a vault that was on the verge of collapse. Everybody knew the score; it was dangerous out there and it was dangerous inside too, but the decision on the lesser evil was still undecided. "People! People, please! If you will just lend me your ear for one moment!" Hanford felt as if trying to address the group was a failing endeavor, but he persisted anyway. It was his duty to protect them afterall. "Will you just listen to me please!" The group eventually turned their attention to man. Hanford, for all his misgivings, was a great leader. He was both firm yet fair. However, some of the group found him unauthoratative, unable to command the respect he required to lead. This was thought to be down to his size since Hanford was rather lacking in height. But what he lost in feet, he more than made up for in charisma. "Ok, now that I have your attention I would like to hear everyone's opinions on staying here or leaving the vault," he began, "but I beg of you to please not all shout at once" "I think we should stay here" piped up one of the group, inspiring muttering amongst the rest. "Wait! I think we should leave! If we stay here the ceiling is going to fall and crush us all!" "How do you know that? We should take our chances in here rather than venture out there and be killed by all manner of beasts!" "I agree that we should leave, this vault isn't stable anymore, we could try and find another one that is in better condition and make that our new home" "PEOPLE!" Hanford attempted to shout over the crowd. "I SAID ONE AT A TIME!" At that moment, a deep voice began to speak, slowly filling the room until not one person was making a sound. "I think we should leave. There is no point being stuck in this dark hellhole for much longer. Hell, we don't know what is out there. We need to take a chance and go find out." "Well yes, I suppose you are correct. Erm, who are you?" Although he thought he knew everyone in the vault, this man Hanford did not recognize. He was an imposing figure, draped in a dark, long coat. His blonde hair shone brightly, even in the dim light. "Me? That is of no consequence right now. All I do know is we need to get out of here and soon." Miss Nicolletalk Category:Novels